Avatar: The Element of Time
by BlueFanfictionInc
Summary: Here will be a little idea that came into my brain and I decided to put it to paper, or word document. It is basically a telling of the Avatar the Last Airbender, with some changes and Korra along for the ride. Korra is sent back after the spirit energy explosion form Kuvira's cannon and the Spirit Vine forest. The logic a little off, but it my fic, my rules. Hope you enjoy.
**Avatar: The element of Time**

 **This will be a sort of AU fic. During the final battle with Kuvira in Central City, Kuvira fired her Spirit Vine Cannon and it begins to super charge the vines of the whole city. The explosion is greater than anticipated and it wipes out the whole city. Korra is not killed however and is sent back in time to when Aang is still on his journey during the War. From there, she travels with Aang to help him defeat the fire lord.**

 **She will be helping the group during the adventure and will try to help Aang learn the other elements, though he will still need Toph and Zuko. The story will mostly remain the same as the show, though there will be a few tweaks and Korra meeting interesting people. Also, Korra will have lost her most of her ability to access the Avatar state and she won't have her energy bending.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, time for the fic.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting of the two Avatars**

 **Republic City, Spirit Vine Forest**

Korra and her group had just taken down Kuvira's massive mech and Korra was searching through the vines to find her, "Kuvira, it's over, give up now." Korra yelled, before she found Kuvira, she was at the cannon, "Kuvira, don't use that." Korra tried to reason with her, but it would be for not, "Kuvira would have victory, at any cost. She then fired the cannon. Korra managed to dodge the cannon, but the blast began to supercharge the spirit vines in the area. "Kuvira turn it off!" She tried, but it was stuck, "I can't shut it off!" Kuvira yelled.

Soon not only the Spirit vines in the immediate area, but all throughout the city were being supercharged. All of the of Team Avatar and their allies saw this and tried to run. Korra went to Kuvira and tried to save her, but she didn't get to her and the spirit vines exploded. Almost everything in the city was destroyed and a massive portal was opened.

(Now here will be the change.)

The entire city was turned to rubble and rescue teams went through the ruins. They managed to find Kuvira, she was badly injured, but they couldn't find Korra. They spent days looking for Korra, but they couldn't find her, in the real world or the spirit world. They then assumed she perished in the blast. A funeral was held for her in the ruins of Republic City. Many from around the world came to it. The world began to settle and regain balance, as well as rebuild Republic City. Asami, Bolin, and Mako didn't want to give up and spent the next two years searching.

Their fears were soon proven when word came of a new Avatar from the Earth Kingdom. He was shown to be able to use Earth and Fire bending and soon began his training to be the Avatar under the White Lotus. Asami, Bolin, and Mako promised to help train this new avatar in memory of the last and their dear friend Korra. Their lives would continue on, helping the new Avatar and keeping the world in balance.

But, that's not the end of Korra's story. When the vines exploded, she was trapped in the blast before she was blasted back. She was propelled and, with the energy of the area being heavily disrupted by the blast, she was blown through and back in time. She was considered gone from her time, hence the appointment of a new Avatar, and would soon be met with a new, or more technically an old, adventure.

(I know it is a stretch, but this is my fic, deal with it.)

 **The Southern Air Temple (During Aang's Journey)**

Korra landed in a chamber, she was banged up pretty badly. She looks around, "Where am I?" She said, before she passed out and fell on the ground.

Aang had just gone into the Avatar state and set off the other temples, signaling his return to the world. Katara had managed to calm him down and they were now in the temple with Sokka. "I guess I am the last Airbender, I'm all alone." Aang said sadly, but Katara came to comfort her, "Aang, you're not alone, you have me, Sokka, and Appa." Then Momo popped up, "And we now have Momo, too, we're your family now Aang." Aang smiled, "I guess you're right."

"Look, I know this is a good moment and all, but we should get going." Sokka said, ruining the moment. Before they could leave though, the temple floor began to glow. The statues of the avatars and soon the entire temple lit up. Around the world, the temples to signal the new Avatar lit up again, confusing many of the temple guards and priests.

The light soon faded and Aang, Katara, and Sokka were able to see, "Aang, did you do that?" Sokka asked, "Wasn't me." Aang said. Then Momo got off Aang's shoulder and ran through the temple. "Momo, come back." Aang said chasing it, Sokka and Katara following in tow. Momo then runs behind a statue, "Momo, what are you running t…" Aang said moving past the statue, before seeing Momo poking a passed out Korra, "What the… Katara, come here."

Katara and Sokka soon came and saw Korra, "Who is this?" Katara asked, "Better question is, why is she in here, I Thought you said only an Airbender could enter this place." Sokka said. "Yeah, only an Airbender can come in here, but I don't remember seeing anyone here when I walked through here." Aang said, Katara adding she didn't see anyone either. Katara and Aang moved to help her, "Wait, she could be a Fire Nation Spy?" Sokka said, but was ignored and then put to helping them get Korra out.

They laid her down on one of their sleeping bags and Katara began to patch her up, "She's pretty injured, but I think she will be okay." She said, bandaging her up. Sokka and Aang just waited nearby.

A little while later, Korra soon woke up, feeling like crap from the blast, "Ow, what the…" She said, holding her head, noticing her head and upper body were bandaged up. "Oh good you're awake." Katara said, scaring Korra. "Don't worry, I don't mean you any harm, you were injured and I patched you up." Korra could see she was sincere, though also disturbingly familiar, "Oh um, thanks."

"Well, glad to see you up, I'm Katara." Korra almost had a heart attack when she heard that, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" "My name is Katara." Korra had to check if she was dreaming or in the spirit world, but she could see she was in the real world, "Oh fuck, what the hell is going on?" Korra said, kinda freaking out. Katara was confused, "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Katara asked, before Korra could ask, she saw two young men approaching her, "Hey Katara, how's the patient?" Sokka said, "Yeah, anything we can do." Aang added. "Sokka, Aang, It's okay, but if you could get some water, that'd be good."

Both boys left as Katara looked and saw how Korra had a look of shock on her, before she fainted. She woke up a few minutes later, seeing the three over her, "Um…are you okay?" Aang asked, Korra responding, "Um, first I have a question, do any of you know me?" They nodded no, "Should we?" Aang asked. Korra soon got up, her body feeling worse for wear, then she saw the southern Air Temple, dilapidated and old looking, "Okay, I'm definitely in the past."

"Maybe you should lie down, you could have a concussion." Katara said, worried the woman may be going crazy from a head injury. Korra was trying to understand what was going on, before figuring the blast from the Spirit vines sent her into the past. "Okay, this is going to sound crazy, actually, this is going to sound insane in every way possible, but I'm from the future." Korra said. "The future?" Aang asked. "Really, that's not possible?" Sokka added. Korra then continued, "And also, I'm the Avatar."

The three now really thought she was crazy, "Okay, you're right, that is insane." Sokka said in a snide tone. "There is now way you're the Avatar, Aang is the avatar." Katara said next. Korra decided show would be better than tell. She then started to bend the water from a pouch Sokka and Aang brought for her, forming a ring of water around her. She then bent the ground and brought rocks up surrounding them. She then extended her arms out and bent flames out, before she took a breath and blew a massive amount of air.

The three just looked in shock, "Wow." Sokka said, "You can say that again." Aang added. Korra then fell to the ground; she was still hurt from the battle with Kuvira. Katara helps her up and lays her back on to the sleeping bag. "Thanks, sorry, guess I'm still hurt." Korra said. "No problem, but wow, you're the avatar, but that means you're from the Water Tribe, right?" Katara asked, Korra nodded yes, "I'm from the southern Water Tribe." This made Katara happy, "Well, that's comforting to know." She said, bandaging Korra more.

Sokka then comes in, "Okay, look, I still don't know a lot about this Avatar stuff, but if you are really from the future, tell us if the Fire Nation wins the war?" Korra sighed, "Look, I don't know how I got here or what consequences will happen, but I don't want to risk it and screw with history." Sokka wanted to push her, but Aang stopped him, "It's okay, I understand. I know I need to master the four elements and I need to end the war, that's all." Aang said, Korra sighed in relief.

They were soon all packed up and ready to go, Korra walking up and asking, "Aang, kay if I tag along?" Aang smiled, "Absolutely, we can have a lot of fun, and maybe we can find a way to send you back home." Aang said, Katara and Sokka agreeing. "And maybe you can even teach me the elements." Aang added, but Korra spoke, "I can try, but I don't think I'll be able to help much, you will need special teachers for that." Korra knew he would need to meet Toph and have Zuko teach him, but she could show him one or two things. Plus, as much as this was a way to find a way to get home, she was having a fan girl moment being able to travel with Aang, Katara, and Sokka as they would go to save the world.

As they all left on Appa, Aang was looking back at the temple, his home now gone. Katara got next to him to comfort him. Korra saw and smiled, 'Yeah, they were destined for each other.' She thought. As they flew, Korra began to wonder if there was any way for her to go home or if she was stuck in this time. But for now, she'd enjoy the travel.

 **Zuko's Ship, in the middle ocean in search of the Avatar**

Zuko was training on the ship's deck, wanting to be ready for when he meets the Avatar. He just fought and won an Agni Kai with Commander Zhao, he felt a little better. Though Zuko and his Uncle Iroh knew that inciting and taking down Zhao had earned a firm target on Zuko's back from the commander. Zuko knew this would be a problem, especially after hearing the world now knew that the Avatar had returned, but his life was never easy and this was just another obstacle.

As he was training, his Uncle Iroh came to him, "Zuko, do you have a moment?" Zuko stopped and went to his uncle, "What is it, Uncle?" He said in a snide tone. "I've learned something interesting from one of the priests at the temple of Roku." Zuko looked on confused, "You have friends at the temple?"

"Why yes I do, he is an old friend, anyway, his message had something strange. It said that the temple glowed again, the same glow when the Avatar emerges." Iroh explained from the message. "So what does that mean?" Zuko asked, confused. "I don't know, the priests at the temple don't know how to explain it, they are trying to keep it quiet for now, but they seem to believe there is another Avatar." Iroh explained.

Zuko was shocked to say the least, "But that's impossible, there has never been more than one Avatar at a time." His uncle than added, "Nothing is impossible in this world, but it is definitely strange." Zuko then relented, "I don't have time for this, I know who I'm after and I will catch the Avatar." Zuko said, resuming his training. His uncle sighed, he knew this was something, "I will need to keep an eye open on this. But first, time for tea." He said as he left for his quarters.

 **A few days later…**

Team Avatar, yes I will be referring to them as that to save time, were on Appa over the ocean. Korra was melding well with the group. She wasn't able to tell much about the future in her time, though she did talk about a few of her friends and family, as well as the southern water tribe. Katara was happy to hear that things definitely got better.

They recently just went to Kyoshi Island, to rest, resupply, and in Aang's case show off. Korra found it weird seeing Aang acting like this, but she mostly heard about him as a serious Avatar and spoke to him through the Avatars. While there, Sokka got to meet Suki for the first time and had to dress as one of the warriors, Korra wishing for a camera to record the moment. Katara tried to convince Aang for them to leave, but Aang enjoyed the attention too much.

Korra mean while tried to see how she was, her bending and how she was spiritually. She still had her bending, but she could tell she wasn't at 100 percent. Her bending was slightly weakened and her energy bending was gone. She figured the blast of Spirit energy must have damaged her spiritually, that much spirit energy exploding must have had done some damage to her, plus the spirit and material worlds were still separate, so she couldn't contact the spirits. She was annoyed by this, but she had to go through this once, going through again wouldn't be too hard, hopefully.

The village was attacked by the fire nation, Korra only using her Earth bending in order to keep up a façade since Zuko was there. Korra saw how Zuko was fighting Aang, "Man, I know they started out rocky, but damn." Korra said as she took down some fire nation. The fighting continued, the Kyoshi warriors and Team Avatar managed to force back the Fire nation. Team Avatar escaped on Appa, but Aang decided to use the giant Sea Serpent of the Island to put out the fires caused by the Fire Nation. Korra kind of wishing she could do the same, thinking it was pretty awesome.

After picking up Aang, they head off with Zuko following, though not for long. Aang was a little depressed he allowed the town to be attacked, Sokka was his usual snob self, but Katara was comforting to him. Korra smiled, still enjoying seeing the two together. She laid back on her part of the saddle and went for a nap, the day had been long and she knew she'd needed to be ready for the future, whatever it held.

 **And done. I don't know when the next will be out, this one will be on the back burner, while I work on others. I have a one shot coming out soon and plans for Mass Effect, RWBY, and DC fics. Favorite, Follow, PM, review, Yada Yada. Bye bye.**


End file.
